Two Days
by ClownBoy
Summary: 3x2x4 SLASHYAOI! The Valentine spirit is creeping up on the Gboys. Trowa doesn’t know what to get his braided lover. He has two days. Two rather short days.
1. Two days

Two days

Summary: 3x2x4 (SLASH/YAOI!) The Valentine spirit is creeping up on the G-boys. Trowa doesn't know what to get his braided lover. He has two days. Two rather short days. Rating for mature language and concepts and in case.

Disclaimer: If only I owned them -sigh-

Note: My other G. Wing story is on halt because I wanted to try a holiday themed story that I knew wouldn't be too long. But a second chapter will be up for the other one soon. Sorry for any who waited. : But here we go.

'_thoughts'_

"speak"

**-action/extra things-**

* * *

'_Two days left.' _The same thought mulled over and over in Trowa's head all day. He had even began counting down the minutes during a briefing. That is until Duo threw an eraser at him. Duo. This would be their first Valentines together. And he had no idea what to do for him. He was going to ask Quatre but he got the image of something with lace and heart shaped cookies. It just seemed a little cliché. Deep in thought, Trowa hadn't heard or felt Duo come into the bed until he spoke.

"You taking a nap my big kitty?" Duo smiled and snuggled his way into Trowa's crossed arms.

"Hn, no. Just thinking." He rubbed his face into Duo's hair, taking in his unique smell.

"Alright, but you realize you just skipped lunch, right?" Duo's voice held some concern.

"Wasn't that hungry. What are you doing up here then? Thought Quatre was going to buy decorations for the Valentines party and you were going." He entwined his fingers with Duo's and closed his eyes. Duo pursed his lips as he thought about what he thought was a pang of distress when Trowa said "Valentines."

'_He never was one for expressing personal emotions but to not like that holiday, hmph.'_

"Well, when I finished my sandwich and I reached for your leftover slice and it wasn't there I went looking for you." He turned in Trowa's arms and reached up to peck him on the lips.

"BLT."(1)

"I still think that's weird."

Trowa only chuckled and held Duo closer. _'Two days.'_

**-Knock, knock-**

"Duo? I got the decorations and the pe-" Quatre stopped when he realized Duo might not be alone.

"GAH! Okay, I'm coming!" Duo's eyes had widened significantly "Remember dinner, okay?" With another quick peck on Trowa's lips, Duo ambled out of the bed and out the door. Trowa went back to thinking and crossed his arms once more.

"Quat! Man, he was in there! Ooh, lemme see it!" Duo chattered as he shifted through the bags of decorations.

Quatre smiled apologetically and shook his head. He pulled a small decorative box from and inside vest pocket. "Here."

Duo grabbed the box and took a quick peek inside before slamming the lid shut. "Perfect! Thanks man for picking it up! Do you think he'll like it, huh?" He peered questioningly into Quatre's eyes with worry. Quatre's eyes softened and smiled at his friend.

"I'm sure Trowa will like anything you get him. Now, go hide that and lets decorate!"

Duo nodded and slipped the box into a flower arrangement at the top of the stairs. Quatre shook his head. _'Duo.'_

"What?! We share a room so I just put it somewhere he isn't going to be looking at anytime soon. Let's go now, we only have two days left!" Duo bounded down the stairs for the living room as Quatre followed.

* * *

They had just finished the dining room when dinner time came around. Duo looked around the table and once again found everyone but Trowa there. _'Why does he do that? Sometimes he acts like those people I read about…umm…dang, what were they called?…hmm…EMO! Yeah, those emo kids back before the colonies. Where is that big kitty of mine?'_

"You shouldn't think so much Maxwell. I prefer not to have your brain explode all over my dinner." Wufei muttered as he stood to get water.

"Hey!" Duo huffed and crossed his arms. He had a rather childish frown adding to his offended expression.

"What brain?" Came a muffled question behind a laptop.

The other three looked over and their widened eyes gave away their shock.

"I'd be insulted if it weren't for the fact that Heero just cracked a joke."

Heero, unknown to the rest, rolled his eyes. He laughed silently as he watched a live feed of his lover pretending to bomb Oz troops with a rubber duck in a bubble bath. He arched his eyebrow as he read his lover's lip; " 'Die meanies die'?".

"Did you say something Heeor?"

He looked up at Quatre.

"No."

"Okay. Duo why don't you check up on Trowa? He's already missed lunch." Duo nodded and headed for the stairs but something caught his eye.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! Is that **_ZECHS?!_" **He exclaimed. He tried to stop Heero form closing out the line.

"Baka, that was the latest installment program to Zero." Just the slightest, barely detectable blush brushed his cheeks. Wufei arched an eyebrow.

"It's his business Duo. Now go get Trowa." Quatre brusquely said, trying to pull the focus off Heero. He knew about the relationship but they weren't ready for the rest to know yet. Duo glanced at the laptop

once more and went up to the stairs.

"So was it Zechs?"

"**Wufei!!"**

"OW! Stop hitting me Winner! Ow!"

* * *

"Trowa? Where aaarrreee yooou? Come out come out where ever you aaarrre. Come here kitty…Tro?" Duo looked around the dark bedroom. "Huh?" He walked around and scratched his head. _'Where'd he go?'_

"Boo."

Duo yelped and tripped into a dresser. He ended up sprawled up in a twisted pile on the floor. He looked up to see a smirking Trowa standing there.

"Hey."

"TROWA!!"

The three downstairs looked up at all the sudden noises.

"Too short for sex."

"**WUFEI!** If you don't stop-"

"He's right."

"Not you too Heero!"

"I was about to come down for dinner but I decided to take a shower." Trowa extended a hand to Duo, who glared before accepting it.

"Alright, well come on." Duo dragged Trowa down the steps to the table. He sat back down at his place and watched Trowa start to make a salad. He rolled his eyes. _'I don't get it. He's all in shape, quite fine shape…hmm, yes indeed…but how?'_

"Maxwell, you're drooling like a dog."

"Wufei! You're so mean!"

"Baka, stop whining."

"Ehhh, hey!"

"You guys! Let's please finish dinner and then you can tease all you want and what not."

"See, I knew Quat had my back!"

"But I own your back side." Trowa said rather nonchalant as he sat to eat. Heero spat out his water. They weren't expecting _that_ comment.

"Trowa!" Quatre's wide eyes and gaped mouth clearly expressed his disapproval and astonishment.

"Barton, never ever **NEVER EVER **again."

"Wufei, I only speak truth. Shouldn't you appreciate that?" Trowa smirked over at the Chinese pilot. Wufei shook his head and got up to put away his plates.

Heero stood to do so as well. "Barton, you got a mission tonight. Solo. I'll give you the papers for it before you leave." Trowa nodded his understanding. Out the corner of his eye he saw Duo's face fall. _'I'm sorry.'_

"Well, I'm going to finish some of the decoration details at the front entrance." Quatre followed suit of Heero.

The two remaining pilots continued eating in a nice silence until:

"It's a nice back side."

Duo faced his lover and gave a him a small smile. He shifted over to him and crawled into Trowa's lap. He opened his mouth and waited. Trowa rolled his eyes and began to feed him some of his salad.

"I own your front side you know." Duo said between a bite. Trowa paused his feeding minstrations and arched a question eyebrow.

"Are you suggesting something?"

"Maaayyybbeeee, but it is quite the fine front side too."

"**DUO!!!"**

"Oops, sorry Quat. Didn't know you could hear." Duo laughed and got up to put away and his and Trowa's dishes. "Come on, since you already too a shower I need one too. Help me?" He looked over his shoulder into Trowa's eyes.

Trowa stepped over and wrapped his arms around Duo's waist from behind. "Why wouldn't I?"

A twinkle entered Duo's eyes. He, once again, grabbed Trowa's arm and pratically ran up the steps. As they passed Wufei's room they heard a call from within.

"Sound proof button Barton. Sound proof button, push it."

"Awe, I 'Fei! You know you like it!" Duo called back.

The two lovers their room and closed the door firmly behind them.

* * *

(1) BLT-A sandwich with Bacon Lettuce and Tomatoes on it. For those who wouldn't know. In case.

So yeah. This should only be a 3 chappie fic. Next up…which is half written already…is the day before Valentines. Awe, poor Duo…Trowa left for his mission…:

R&R  
_****_

\/


	2. One day

AN: SORRY!!…school was a total drag the past month. But to let you know, I now have a profile because the restrictions on well…restrictive. I have a Naruto fic up there called Trusting Again.

* * *

-beep, beep, beep- 

-beep, beep, beep-

-beepbeepbeepbeepbeep-

-beeeeepbeeeeepbeeeeepbeeeeeep-

"Trowa Barton, turn that damn watch off." Duo's muffled growl came from under his untied hair. Trowa reached over Duo to turn off the watch on his left arm, which his again sleeping lover was using as a pillow. _'Damn Yuy and his missions.'_ Slinking out of the bed, Trowa pulled on his jeans and a t-shirt next to them. He sat down on the edge where Duo was closest and stroked the sleeping pilot's cheek.

"Leggo my Ego -snore-"

Trowa smiled down at Duo. Bending down to kiss him, Trowa whispered, "I love you." Trowa never said that aloud, he had never actually said it to Duo. He didn't know if he was lying to himself when he said he was waiting for the right time or was he just afraid. Kissing him gently, Trowa pulled the fallen blanket over Duo. With one final look he walked out the room, closing the door carefully behind him.

"Barton."

Trowa looked up. "Yuy."

Heero stood in the hall holding the mission papers. He started to explain the mission but stopped after a few minutes. He looked at the green eyed pilot who was gazing off.

"And then you will have a fuck with Relena."

"Hn."

"And Quatre will wax Heavyarms naked."

"Hn."

"And last watch Duo give Wufei a blow job?"

"Hn?!"

"Barton, you have no idea what I've been saying about the mission."

"No."

"You can't be distracted like this."

"Yes, I know." 'But I only have one day left.' Trowa received the papers from Heero and started for the stairs.

"Oh and Barton, never took you as a Lamb of God(1) person."

"Hn?" Trowa arched and eyebrow and looked at the shirt he was wearing. He had put on Duo's shirt. _'Oops. Oh well, he has enough shirts just like it.'_ He walked out where Heavyarms waited. Settling into the cockpit he waited for Heavyarm's system to log in. Trowa skimmed through the papers. He stopped when he saw his location. _'Level 2? We haven't been to the colonies for a long time.'_ He set Heavyarm's for auto pilot and watched the household get smaller and smaller. He finally looked at what the mission actually was. _'What?!'_

**_000_**

**"WHERE IS IT?!"**

Wufei, Heero, and Quatre paused their breakfast to look up at the panting shirtless pilot pointing accusingly at them.

"What are you talking about baka?"

"My Lamb of God shirt!! It's been **STOLEN!!**"

Heero's eye twitched as he suppressed a knowing smirk.

"I swear I will personally arrange an appointment between the conniving stealer and their maker once I get my hands on them!" He gave them a final look before marching back up the stairs.

"Barton has it, Yuy?"

"Yes."

"Well then Trowa better come back with one heck of an explanation and Valentine's gift."

"Indeed Winner."

**_000_**

Duo and Quatre had somehow convinced Heero and Wufei to help them finish decorating the household. I had gone…okay. There were only a few minor mishaps. Those including Heeor's laptop sizzling out because Quatre was dared to paint it pink by Duo and then later Wufei's hair got sucked into a handheld vacuum while Heero "accidentally" lost control of it. So now they say around the living room. Quatre was calling the guests to the party tomorrow. He smiled when he got Zech's affirmative "Yes." He really wanted to check up on Trowa but Duo was sulking nearby on the edge of the couch, flipping through a photo album.

"Baka, you alive?"

"Hm? Yeah Heero."

"I agree Yuy."

"What Wufei?"

"That it was too quiet Winner."

"Oh. Well, I've finished with the invites so I'm going to start cooking. Heero could you come help me please?" Quatre's tone said that he wanted to talk to him. This piqued Heero's interest so he left his dead laptop on the floor and followed Quatre into the kitchen.

"I know there wasn't a mission Heero."

"…."

"Where is Trowa then?"

"Colony level 2."

"What? Why? We haven't been there in months. He bought that?"

"He was distracted."

"I see, now tell me why you sent Trowa on a fake mission so close to Valentines? And you know Duo would get upset? Don't tell me this was a way to mess with him! Heero I expected bet-"

"I'll tell you."

By the time Heero explained the story, Quatre had that 'AWE!!-gushy-mushy' look. Heero cringed.

"Before you squeal Winner, shush."

"But **AWWWWWE**!" Quatre gushed at Heero and got all sparkly eyed. Duo walked in at that moment and stopped a second to stare at the two, who seemed to have frozen in time. _'Weird.'_ He grabbed a bottle of water and walked back out. Heero and Quatre reverted back to their composed and normal selves.

"Okay Heero. I guess it's kinda worth Duo's moping."

"Hm. I'm going to get a new laptop now."

"Okay!"

Duo peeked his head back in as Heero walked past him.

"Hey Quat. I have the pictures. Could you help me set up the pendant for Tro now?"

"Oh yes! Of course!"

Hours passed as Duo and Quatre worked on Duo's gift for Trowa. Heero came in once to tell Quatre that Dorothy had called for him.

"Hey Quat, who's going to be your valentines?"

Quatre blushed and turned away. "No one Duo. It's just going to be a nice friend filled holiday for me ok? And before you ask. No, I'm not asking Dorothy and no if I liked someone I will not tell you who. And I don't anyway."

Duo looked after his flustered friend who walked speedily out the door. _'Awe, Quat's got a crush on someone! I just know it. Wonder who its? Ooh, I bet even Tro doesn't know about this! I really hope he comes home soon. But now to continue the search for my stolen Lamb of God shirt!'_

_**000**_

_'I wonder what he'll say when I get back.'_

Trowa smiled at the slightly older man sitting across from him and nodded his decision. The older man laughed aloud and flashed a bright smile as he jumped out of his chair to hug Trowa. Trowa let out a sigh of relief and lightly hugged the man back.

"Well Trowa, I'm truly glad that we were able to meet last night and such a good thing to happen."

"As am I."

"Let's return to my place so you can freshen up some before leaving. I hope to see you again, soon?"

"Yes, and thank you."

"My pleasure."

Unknowing to the two men, someone had watched the unusual friendly exchange with a suspicious eye. They hadn't heard the entire conversation or who the older man was, but to them it was enough to worry about.

_'Who does Trowa think he is? Duo thinks he's on a mission. Mission my ass!'_ Hilde quickly paid for her bill and rushed home.

**_000_**

(1) A band

AN: Yeah, as said…school totally sucks…So again…I have a account…one Naruto story up labeled "Trusting Again"…Tell me what you want to see happen next in this one. There will probably be only one chapter left. Maybe a short sequel one shot depending on what happens. R & R!


End file.
